


You're Not Making Any Sense

by Gyhl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is a shit, Sometimes it gets him in trouble, dental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: Forced Mutism| Blindfolded | Sensory Deprivation
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950607
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You're Not Making Any Sense

“‘enery the eighth I am! Second verse! Same as the first!”

He’d discovered that the basement he was being kept in wasn’t soundproofed. That had been a mistake on his captor’s part, and Eggsy had started singing the most irritating song he could think of. What else could he do really? He had a metal collar locked around his neck, the chain from it attached to the wall; he had a rather short length of chain between his ankles; and his captor had so kindly put him in a straightjacket and locked _that_. The locks he coulda figured out a way to deal with, but he had no idea how to break out of a fuckin’ straightjacket.

He kept it up even when his throat got dry and he felt himself getting hoarse. He was gonna annoy the shit out of the fucker for as long as he could. And he wasn’t sure how long he’d actually been going on for when the light _clicked_ on.

He kept it up even then, as the captor and someone new came downstairs. They brought a table with them, one with straps all over it. And then they went after him. He fought them as best as he could, but with how he was bound, he’d known there was no way he’d actually fight them off; he just made it as difficult as he could for them.

His ankles were in padded cuffs and there were a straps over his lower legs, thighs, waist, chest, neck, and forehead. He could wiggle, but just barely. The headrest of the table was padded in such a way that, with the strap, he couldn’t really move his head. And then the new one brought over some sorta… metal thing?

“What’s that for? Cuttin’ my tongue out? Guess you don’t appreciate my lovely singing voice.”

“You’re gonna _wish_ that’s what I was doing,” the captor snarled. “You can either open your mouth and let him put that in or I can _make_ you.”

Eggsy scoffed. “Yeah, sure you can.”

The captor reached over, almost lazily, and pinched his nose shut. Eggsy fought for as long as he could to keep his mouth shut, but eventually he _had_ to breathe. He’d barely opened his mouth when the metal was jammed in.

“Not a very good gag,” he said around it. “Don’t even go in enough to do anything. Good effort though, I’ll give you that.”

The new one did something to the side of it that Eggsy couldn’t see, but he figured out what was happening rather quickly. It was forcing his mouth open and keeping him from shutting it. And the new one forced his mouth open far enough that it _hurt_. But even with his mouth forced open like that, he kept doing his best to talk.

All he had to do was hold out until Merlin sent whatever extraction (read: rescue) team he’d sent. Cos he had no doubts that Merlin _had_. It probably would have been the smart move to just stay quiet until then… but in the face of danger, _when_ had he ever done the smart thing?

He kept up being as annoying as possible while the new bloke did… well, he didn’t know _what_ the guy was doin’. But he could _feel_ what was going on and the man was putting something on his teeth. He kept pushing at the tools with his tongue, at least until a depressor was put into place.

“When I say, take out the retractor.”

It was only a moment before he gave the word and Eggsy felt his mouth snap shut. He tried to force his mouth open but it kept being pulled shut. He rolled his eyes. Did they actually think putting a couple rubber bands in his mouth was gonna do a thing?

“Good try,” he said, although it came out muddled. “Still gonna annoy you.”

And then he realized the bloke wasn’t done with him. Only this time, they showed him what was going to happen; the showed him the wire. He renewed his efforts to struggle out of his bonds, but he was held too well. There was little he could do as his jaw was wired shut.

“You’ll still be able to eat,” his captor said when it was finished. “Well, _drink_ anyway. It’ll be a slow process, letting whatever little can get in at a time.”

Eggsy tried to say… _something_ , probably nothing intelligent at the moment, but they’d wired his jaw shut so tightly that he couldn’t part his teeth in the least. And when they let him off of the table, he tried to fight them; he was as successful in this attempt as he had been the first time.

“I know your people are coming for you, Agent,” the captor said as he was leaving. “I suspect they’ll have a bit more difficulty finding you now that you can’t make enough noise to be heard. I’ll bring you something to drink later, in something like a rabbit bottle so you can feed yourself.”

Eggsy screamed at him; it was quiet and muffled. And as the light shut off, he struggled to get the collar’s chain out of the wall, but it was too well anchored for him to do anything. It was a while before the fight went out of him and he let himself slump down to the floor.

Someone was coming for him. All he had to do was wait it out.


End file.
